


Aries

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Changes in the Sinclair family





	Aries

**One**

Morgan flew about the living room, measuring the whole place for the Christmas tree when she noticed Athena by the door. "Hey, little one."

"Hi, mama," Athena beamed.

"Come here," Morgan smiled, sitting down and patting her lap.

Athena eagerly ran over and sat on Morgan's lap. "Getting ready for Christmas?"

"Yep," Morgan grinned. "So what's up with you? I have a feeling you got something on your mind."

Athena squirmed, "I do."

"Then spill," Morgan laughed, rubbing Athena's back.

"Mama, I am a boy," Athena stated.

Morgan chuckled, "I know, Athena."

Athena looked at Morgan with surprise. "How?"

"Hmm," Morgan mused teasingly. "No dresses or skirts or anything remotely female in your closet. You act like a typical boy. Also, you mutter 'I'm a boy' under your breath, or mouth it. I notice these things about you and have you noticed that I only call you by Athena when I have to refer to you. I don't use 'she' or 'her' when it comes to talking about you but sometimes I have to. Besides, Athena, you are my child and I will always love you unconditionally. I don't care whether you are a girl or a boy. I only care that you are happy being yourself."

During the whole explanation, Athena got teary-eyed ad cried against Morgan's shirt.

"I love you, mama," Athena sniffed. "I love you so much, mama."

Morgan sighed happily and got up, carrying Athena. "Let's get you washed up before mom yells at me for making you cry. Then we can tell mom what you told me."

Athena nodded and buried her face against Morgan's chest until they got to the bathroom.

**Two**

Morgan and Athena found Veronica in the kitchen, reading a new cookbook. Veronica looked up and immediately noticed Athena's red eyes.

"Morgan!" Veronica huffed as she stormed over to them. "Did you make my precious baby cry? Oh, Athena. I'm here."

Athena giggled, "I'm okay, mom."

Morgan chuckled softly and let Veronica take Athena from her. "I didn't make Athena cry on purpose."

Veronica glared at her wife before focusing on Athena. "Baby, you can tell me anything. Did mama hurt you?"

"No... but I have something to tell you," Athena replied.

"Go on," Veronica urged.

Athena took a deep breath and let it out. "Mom, I'm a boy."

Veronica started laughing and pecked Athena's cheeks. "Oh, you finally came out. I was wondering how much longer until I got to say I have a baby boy."

"But how?" Athena frowned, not understanding how both parents figured it out.

"You always chose to be male characters in any games we play that involved a gender," Veronica pointed out. "And your mama has pointed it out on several occasions that you were not a girl. I told her that until you came out, I would call you my daughter and use female pronouns. I believe mama already told you but we will always love you unconditionally whether you are a boy or a girl. We care mostly about your happiness and how you feel about yourself."

"Thank you mom," Athena beamed, hugging Veronica. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little one," Veronica hummed, hugging back.

Morgan smirked, "So Athena baby, mama will be here an hour before dinner. Are you going to tell her too?"

"Yep," Athena nodded as Veronica let Athena go. "Also, I want to change my name."

Veronica and Morgan looked at each other before shrugging. "Go for it, love. Remember to tell us so we can start calling you by your new name and using the correct pronouns."

**Three**

Diana was resting on the bed after her flight to the Sinclairs when Athena approached.

"Is it time to eat yet, little warrior?" Diana smiled, playing with Athena's hair. "It's getting longer. Do you want me to braid it?"

"Yes, please braid it maman," Athena beamed.

Diana sat up and pulled Athena to sit between her legs. Diana ran her fingers through Athena's hair before she started braiding it.

"Maman, do you love me?" Athena probed.

"Yes, I do love you," Diana laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have something to tell you," Athena replied.

Diana leaned in and pecked Athena's head. "Go on. Tell me your secret."

"I am a boy, maman," Athena stated and waited for Diana's reaction.

"Is that so?" Diana asked. "My little warrior is a boy?"

"Yes, I am a boy," Athena answered.

Diana took hold of Athena's arms and tossed her to the side, on the bed. Diana pinned Athena down and tickled her.

"Maman!" Athena gasped. "No! No tickling!"

"Make me stop, little warrior," Diana laughed.

Diana continued a bit longer before stopping the assault and pulled Athena into a hug. "I love you, Athena, whether you are male or female. I care only for your happiness and that you can learn to love yourself the way you are. Didn't your other mothers tell you that we love you unconditionally."

Athena giggled, "You know what, maman?"

"What?" Diana asked.

"I think you, mama, and mom practiced the same speech," Athena laughed. "Don't you guys have something else to say other than 'we love you unconditionally' and 'we care for your happiness'?"

Diana chuckled, "I think us parents got the same parenting books like all the other parents in the world, however, we not only keep out minds open but also our hearts. That is what makes your mom, your mama, and me different from all those other parents."

"I love you, maman," Athena beamed. "I love all of you guys so much."

"And we love you so much," Diana smiled. "Let's go see if dinner is ready."

**Ram**

"I love it when you make fried chicken, mama," Athena beamed, piling her plate with many drumsticks.

'Hey!' Aster meowed loudly with indignation. 'You have to share those! Astrid! Peasant! Feed me!'

"Every time you yell your thoughts at me," Morgan groaned. "It makes me regret ever bringing you home, Aster."

Aster huffed, offended. 'I love you and this is how you show me your gratitude. I should have never chosen you.'

Morgan laughed and grabbed Aster, placing kisses all over Aster's face as Athena piled some fried chicken onto Aster's plate.

'I give! I give!' Aster yelped. 'Please let me eat!'

"That will teach you to mess with me," Morgan chuckled. "And don't forget to eat your veggies. That goes for everyone."

Athena giggled, "Aster loves giving everyone a hard time."

Veronica sighed happily, "It's because that's the only way she can show us how much she loves us. Anyways, Athena, have you consider your new name yet?"

"Not yet," Athena answered. "I need more time."

"Take as long as you need, little warrior," Diana encouraged. "Shall we turn on the TV and find something we can all agree to watch?"

"No TV," Veronica frowned. "You know I prefer discussions."

Morgan sighed, "And what do you want to talk about time?"

"When are we going to impregnate you?" Veronica huffed. "I want to see a big-bellied Morgan waddling around."

Athena giggled as the three mothers started on their discussion about when to start having babies meanwhile Aster ignored everyone in favor for food. Athena thought about the perfect that would fit him. It was a strange thought but it felt right to be a male and his parents loved him unconditionally. Then the name came to him.

"I got it!" Athena exclaimed.

"Got what?!" the three mothers questioned.

"My name," Athena laughed. "I want to change my name to Aries."

"Ares?" Diana gasped. "The God of War?"

"No, maman," Athena laughed. "I meant the ram, Aries, whose fleece became the Golden Fleece in the Ancient Greek myths."

Morgan giggled, "Diana, you should have seen your face. It was priceless."

Diana pouted, "I bet your face would be the same if Aries had chosen a different name, one that would have caused you misery."

"Loves, no fighting," Veronica reminded them before addressing Aries. "Aries is an excellent name, love. So male pronouns, I assume?"

"Yes, mom, male pronouns are appropriate," Aries beamed.

Morgan smiled, "I'll get the birth certificate fixed and all the other paperwork."

"Wait," Aries frowned. "How are we going to do the sex change if I'm half Kryptonian and half human? Won't my Kryptonian DNA override my human DNA?"

"He brings up excellent questions, Morgan," Diana stated.

"You will be the first to test my theory, love," Morgan stated. "But I can tell you what it entails since I'm not putting on the pills until you're 15. It's for precautionary measures."

"So... what do I need to know?" Aries asked.

"If you recall, I told you about the pills that I have to take to become male for a bit," Morgan began. "I tested it for longer durations and found that if a female Kryptonian were to take it for three days, once every meal, the effects of it would last for a week. I figured that if you take three times a day starting your 15th birthday for several years, it should become permanent and you won't have to go through the human's odd dissection process. You humans and your barbaric torture methods."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "And yet you still married a human."

Diana chuckled, "Alien technology and medicine is quite wonderful love."

"That's very true," Veronica smiled. "Morgan did make me slow aging pills to keep me near immortality. I guess I can forgive you for that stupid comment, Morgan."

"I would have begged for you," Morgan chuckled. "Anyways, let's eat before Aster over there finish all the fried chicken."

Aster looked up. 'Did someone call me?'

The four laughed at Aster and resumed eating after they calmed down. The conversations between the family became mild-mannered and fun as they usually are. Aries was the happiest of all knowing that he would always be accepted by his parents and that they had a plan to help him achieve his wish of becoming a real male.


End file.
